Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 2 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 70 }{ 10 } $
$ = 4 - 2 \times 7 + 7 $ $ = 4 - 14 + 7 $ $ = -10 + 7 $ $ = -3 $